Movie Night
by cheon.noehc
Summary: What happens when you young boys spend the night together and watches scary movies


Movie Night

"I can't wait to spend the night with you, Che-Che-Chaaaaan~!" Uta flung his arms up in an excited gesture and wagged his tail to confirm his feelings, "We are going to have so much fun! I promise!" The solid-white fennec fox had a tendency to be shy, but it didn't show too much when he was around his best bud, Cheon. The two were very close, and it had been too long since they had spent time together like this, so they decided on a sleepover at Cheon's house.

"I trust you, Uta-kun." Cheon, the white fox-cat hybrid with soft, black tips on his ears and tail, and short, black hair that sported red hi-lights, acted much more shyly in the presence of his friend, "Maybe we can watch a good horror movie. A classic, like Evil Dead?"

Uta nodded his agreement. A horror movie would give him good opportunities to snuggle up by his lovely, little Che-Che! He flopped down on the couch right after Cheon removed himself to go search for his Evil Dead tape. He wrapped his red scarf closer to his neck and grabbed a pillow to hold on to; something he could toss aside when things got "really scary" and replace with Cheon's arm, nuzzling his face in the other boy's shoulder. Yes! Tonight would be so much fun!

.::.

It had finally begun to grow dark outside, which really set the mood for the film. Uta had demanded that they needed popcorn, traditionally, so Cheon made them some to snack on once they settled down. Yep. Felt like any ordinary movie night.

The movie itself was getting to the best parts now. This being one of Cheon's favourites, he was watching intensely while Uta just waited for that special chance. It was at that part where the girl had already been zombie-fied and was locked up in the cellar. No immediate jumpscares, but it was still freaky.

Cheon, too focused on the movie to take his eyes off for one moment, reached a paw out to grab some popcorn. It was entirely by accident that he had stroked Uta's arm. "O-oh, I-I'm sorry, Uta-kun..." He apologized, but never looked away from the screen.

"Che-Che, you dropped some popcorn in your lap..." Uta leaned over, indicating the mess his friend had made, but the other did not seem to care. "Tsk, tsk, Cheon." He pulled himself closer to said boy and placed a hand between his legs. This caught his attention.

"W-what are you doing, Uta-kun?"

"Cleaning up your mess."

"Cleaning my-" But before he could speak another word, Uta was bent over him, lapping up the pieces of food right from his lap. "Uta..."

When the fox lifted his head he came snout-to-snout with Cheon, their noses brushing lightly. The two just stared into each other's eyes; Cheon's were a beautiful blue-green colour. They shone just like sun-struck river water. Uta's were a baby blue; Cheon had compared them to the day sky many times.

It was little moments like those that drew the two together in such ways. Even when Cheon proclaimed that he "wasn't into boys", they were a lot more than just "best friends".

"You're so cute, Che-Che."

"You've said that before. I'm not cute."

Uta frowned, "But you are. I wish you could see." He moved an inch closer, pressing his muzzle to Cheon's and rubbing gently. The boy closed his eyes and embraced the affection. He couldn't protest too much when the words came from Uta. "You know I mean it."

"I know..."

"Che-Che, is it me, or are you getting pink under the fur?" Uta questioned, humor glazing his voice. He lifted his paws to cup them in Cheon's for a moment, then pulled them to his sides.

"N-no.."

"Don't be shy," he stuck his tongue out and rolled his head back, but this gesture caused him to lose the balance he had in Cheon's lap, and he tumbled backwards with his grip on the boy's wrists still strong. They ended up in a very disoriented pile on the floor. Very disoriented.

"Uta-kun! A-are you okay...?" Cheon mustered, pulling his face up from Uta's chest and pulling off the tangled, red scarf from around the boy's neck to set aside.

"Yea, sorry. Eh, I guess I'm just a little clumsy tonight." A goofy grin spread across Uta's face. He leaned up to nuzzle Cheon again. "What a suggestive position we are in..."

"Wouldn't it be a shame if Uta got to live his gay anime bestiality dream...?"

"Wouldn't it?" He reached around and licked Cheon behind the ear, who in turn wagged his tail and ducked his head shyly. Uta's legs were still half-propped on the couch, spread out now with Cheon between them. He grinned widely before pressing his knees into the boy's sides. "Che-Che, you're on top of me~~~."

"Good observation," Cheon said with thick sarcasm, "But you like that."

"I dooo~~~."

"I bet you'd like this, too." He slid his waist lower onto Uta's and moved his hips a bit, giving a mischievous grin.

Uta let out a little giggle-groan and arched up. He wrapped his arm's around Che-Che's neck and pecked his nose. The favour was returned, but with a bit more hunger as they remained on the floor, kissing and holding each other close. Maybe someone's tongue went into someone's mouth who claims they were not gay, but moaned a little because it felt god damn good.

Actually, that someone who moaned began to feel his hands down a certain foxy's belly fur and ended up at the rim of his red leggings. Uta grinned even wider, slipping his paws inside Cheon's jeans and cupping them around his lifting erection. When he began to massage, Cheon's whole lower body tensed.

His breathing came in little gasps, but he didn't stop kissing Uta; in fact, he had started to trail pecks down his jawline and neck until he reached that lovely, pale collarbone. At this point, he couldn't stand his pint-up feelings anymore and started tugging off Uta's garments to reveal his own erection. He knew not to say anything, and speak with his actions. So he backed up, leaving Uta's paws bare with precum, and bent down to kiss the head of the fox's member.

The little uke quivered with delight and nearly arched right into Cheon's mouth. "Che-Che~~~!" He groaned, pleading with his soft, blue eyes. It worked.

Cheon planted little kisses all along his shaft, which turned into licking...and then sucking. It was like pure ecstasy. His gentle lips on Uta's stiffy was the best feeling ever for Uta, except for one other thing. And that one thing was being able to feel the other boy inside of him.

"Che-Che..." He repeated, and did not need to say more.

Cheon drew back again, positioning himself more comfortably between Uta's legs. He breathed in deeply. It did not take long for him to unzip his jeans and pullIt wasn't like he had any lube on hand, so he stuck his fingers up to Uta's mouth. The boy gingerly took his hand the shoved his fingers in, salivating them for what he knew to come. When he took them out, a thin trail of the saliva bridged off and clung to his bottom lip, but it wasn't a matter.

Once he had his "lubricant", Cheon probed Uta's entrance, sticking one finger in, then two, and worked the hole a bit. The groaning was like his own, personal cheer as he went. This didn't take long, and to let his partner know he was ready, he steadied himself and gave Uta a kiss to his jaw.

He pulled the fox's arms back up around his neck and held him at his waist. It was a simple moan that drew out into a little yowl as he pushed himself in; he stifled it with another kiss to the lips. Alas, this did little to help by the third time he pulled out and thrust back in. Uta had thrown his head back and cried out with lust, gripping the back of Cheon's neck even tighter.

The two moved in a fluid, passionate way. Cheon had passed the point of panting, and Uta's vocals would probably give way soon.

There was no warning for it, and when Cheon pulled out for the last time and came onto Uta's chest, he had hit perfection.

The boy scraped the bodily fluids off his fur and licked his fingers. "C-Cheon..." He breathed between large gasps, "Can you...s-suck me more?"

Cheon took a moment to steady his breathing, then wordlessly obeyed Uta's request to finish the job. He immediately put his whole mouth over his shaft and pumped him. Not gay at all. And when the time came, he even let him cum inside him. Uta's little moan of satisfaction was both tender and sweet, and Cheon couldn't help but cuddle the fox in his lap after ward.

The movie, forgotten about, but still playing in the background, hadn't been a bother the whole time. But, when a flash of lightening made a resonating sound, Uta jumped and perked his ears, clinging to Cheon tight. "It's okay Uta-kun. I promise." Cheon giggled and hugged him back just as tight.


End file.
